Sekiryutei: The Brotherhood
by DSdeHierro
Summary: Habiendo sido dejado de lado por las mujeres que le dieron sentido a su vida. Nuestro autoproclamado Rey del Harem vera su vida cambiar de nuevo. En compañía de personas que nunca creyó contra enemigos que nunca se imagino enfrentar.


Prologo: Bienvenidos a la Hermandad.

La noche sumía por completo a la ciudad de Kuoh en la oscuridad completa, la luna cubierta por las nubes hacía que las calles con poco alumbrado fueran prácticamente ocultas y solo eran reconocibles por algunas tenues luces en las casas, mismas que conseguían vislumbrar una silueta que caminaba tranquilamente por la calle, no se le conseguía distinguir ninguna seña particular, solo una sombra caminando sin aparente rumbo.

La silueta siguió su camino, cruzando calles y avenidas con la oscuridad sirviéndole de cubierta, pronto entrando en lo que parecían una serie de callejones en una no muy buena zona de la ciudad, sin duda un barrio bajo a juzgar por la evidente falta de alumbrado e higiene visible aun con la ínfima cantidad de luz que la noche dejaba. Sin embargo, eso a la sombra no parecía molestarle y se movía con total tranquilidad entre las callejuelas y callejones sin ningún problema, como si los hubiera recorrido innumerables veces, al dar la vuelta en un punto inexacto, salió a una calle bastante deteriorada en la que se pudo distinguir una vieja edificación al final de esta, por la arquitectura apreciable podría pasar como una iglesia abandonada, sin embargo, la tenue luz naranja que se filtraba por los ventanales daba a entender que había gente en ella

-¿Estás perdido amigo?-pregunto una voz masculina salida de la nada, acompañada de un hombre tapado por la oscuridad que se colocó a un costado de la silueta tomándolo del hombro mientras empujaba el cañón de su pistola contra el costado de este

-podemos guiarte a la avenida si gustas-le ofreció "amablemente" otro hombre saliendo de entre las sombras también, tomándolo del otro lado e imposibilitando cualquier intento de resistencia mientras el primero empujaba el arma con más fuerza en su costado

La silueta no contesto o si lo hizo solo se pudo distinguir un leve silbido que hizo que los hombres se tensaran y contuvieran la respiración a punto de actuar.

Pero no pudieron hacer nada mas

Dos sombras cayeron de los techos de las casas sobre los hombres con un golpe seco antes de que un sonido metálico hiciera eco al unísono en aquella calle vacía

Las dos nuevas siluetas, un poco más pequeñas que la primera y más finas, arrastraron los cuerpos sin vida fundiéndose en las sombras sin hacer ningún otro sonido

La silueta que se había detenido con la aparición de aquellos hombres siguió caminando con paso tranquilo a aquella vieja iglesia, al llegar a la puerta del edificio, toco con parsimonia el pequeño ariete que servía para llamar al interior golpeando un par de veces

-¿Seguros que este es el lugar, Hawk?-murmuro a nadie en particular, mostrando por la voz que se trataba de un hombre joven

-_Si, este es el sitio. Es el epicentro de la zona donde han estado desapareciendo personas desde hace 6 meses, ten cuidado. Hoy es el día del Ritual, ayer fueron secuestradas dos estudiantes de 2do grado de la academia, repitiendo el mismo patrón que las demás.-_Una voz salida de la nada le contesto, sonaba en su oído izquierdo gracias a un intercomunicador.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, la vieja puerta de madera se abrió revelando a un hombre algo corpulento y feo que miro a la silueta frente a él. Con la luz del interior fue capaz de observar a quien tenía en frente con más detalle

Un chico por la complexión física, quizás en sus 19 o 20 años, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla de color negro algo deslavado y botas militares oscuras, un abrigo negro abierto que dejaba ver una camisa roja oscura, pero lo que más llamo su atención era que llevaba puesta la capucha del abrigo, la cual era más larga de lo usual, cubriéndole la mitad superior de su rostro, dejando visibles solo su boca y parte de su nariz

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunto sin rodeos y con mala cara

Como respuesta, el chico frente a él ladeo su cabeza mientras el sonido de un objeto cortando el aire lo alerto demasiado tarde. Cayo de espaldas con una flecha incrustada en su frente, claramente muerto con una mueca de asombro en su rostro

El ahora reconocible chico, no se mostró sorprendido y siguió su camino agachándose un momento para cerrarle los ojos al cadáver frente a él.

En efecto, al pasar al interior del edificio se encontró con que el lugar era una iglesia, sin embargo, esta estaba en las peores condiciones posibles, las paredes con grafitis y dibujos obscenos, las bancas rotas y bastante suciedad hacían aquel sitio bastante tétrico, lo único que se mantenía en pie era un pequeño altar al fondo, sin embargo, esta no tenía ninguna imagen religiosa perteneciente al cielo. En su lugar se encontraba una estatua de un monstruo con un tentáculo en lugar de cara. Detrás del altar, un agujero en el suelo era visible, a su lado una gran roca donde un hombre corpulento, ataviado con un manto de plumas y unos extraños guantes con garras de león hablaba en un extraño idioma mientras detrás de él, dos chicas desnudas y sujetadas por otros dos hombres lucían aterradas al ver lo que había en aquel agujero

Alrededor de este, múltiples personas estaban reunidas en aquel lugar, desnudos y usando solo un grotesco gorro con una tira roja bailaban desenfrenadamente mientras coreaban los cantos extraños del hombre con el manto de plumas.

Una de las chicas fue capaz de distinguir al encapuchado alertando a todos de su presencia al gritar por auxilio

-Lo siento. ¿Interrumpo algo? -pregunto con calma el chico sonriendo con calma

El hombre que parecía ser el líder de aquel ritual grito en una lengua extraña y todas las personas se voltearon a ver al intruso, todas claramente furiosas

-¡Mátenlo!-grito el líder esta vez siendo entendible a los oídos del chico que vio como aquel tumulto de gente se abalanzó contra el sin ningún arma en realidad debido a la desnudez

Los ventanales de atrás estallaron de repente dándole paso a dos siluetas femeninas las cuales rodaron por el suelo y arrojaron un objeto metálico cada una al cuello de los hombres que sujetaban a los "Sacrificios" dejándolas libres

El Líder estaba por abalanzarse para matar a las chicas desnudas, pero tuvo que esquivar varias flechas saltando lejos de la roca cortesía de una silueta igualmente femenina que estaba colgada de lo que antes había sido un lujoso candelabro y del cual solo quedaba parte de su estructura colgando del techo. La chica dio un brinco cayendo al lado de las aterradas victimas para protegerlas y fue entonces cuando el líder pudo apreciar a aquellas otras 3 intrusas.

En efecto, se trataban de 3 mujeres, la silueta que dejaba ver la ropa demostraba buenas curvas no exuberantes, las 3 vestían de manera similar, botas a la rodilla negras de algún material que les permitía moverse, un pantalón gris que usaban dentro de las botas, y abrigos cerrados de color negro con una capucha más larga cubriendo la mitad superior de sus rostros, solo la chica que estaba frente a las secuestradas mostraba un rasgo diferente que eran dos trenzas castañas que caían a cada lado de su cuello

Por su parte, el chico al verse rodeado de toda esa gente detrás de su cabeza solo saco una esfera del tamaño de su mano y la arrojo al suelo para que segundos después la habitación se llenara de humo, impidiendo a las personas ver algo.

-Yo me encargo de Chakota, ustedes limpien la habitación-ordeno el chico realizando un salto humanamente imposible al cruzar toda la habitación desde la entrada donde estaba, hasta donde segundos antes había estado el líder de aquel culto, lo cual eran unos 30 mts de distancia

Siguiendo la orden dada, las dos chicas que entraron en acción primero saltaron aquel agujero y corrieron hacia la turba de gente mientras desenfundaban una katana de su cadera simultáneamente, comenzando a cortar certeramente a todos aquellos que intentaban atacarlas siendo ayudadas desde la lejanía por la otra chica, la cual traía una ballesta que ocupaba de manera rápida y certera para acabar con varios enemigos

El líder del culto se lanzó contra el chico encapuchado con las garras por delante dispuesto a despedazarlo, pero fue detenido en seco por un movimiento de jujitsu que lo proyecto aprovechando su velocidad contra la pared de enfrente quedando mareado por el golpe, viendo al intruso hacia arriba en las escaleras de aquel bloque de piedra que servía para lanzar a los sacrificios a Chakota, intento ponerse de pie, pero aquel sujeto salto desde lo alto hacia el mientras en el aire extendía su brazo izquierdo mostrando un guantelete rojo de la cual una hoja salió de la parte inferior del brazo y que se clavó en su cuello con un sonido sordo en su garganta cuando el chico impacto sobre su cuerpo

-Esto no es el final, Asesino, nuestro señor me vengara…-murmuro con sus últimas palabras aquel hombre debajo del manto de plumas

-Estoy contando con ello…-contesto el chico mirándolo por debajo de su capucha, mostrando unos ojos miel de los cuales no podía decirse que pensaba-Que la paz prevalezca en el mundo-murmuro cerrando los ojos de aquel cuerpo sin vida

En cuando se puso de pie, se percató de que la sala ahora se trataba de una escena sacada de una película gore con tantos cuerpos humanos despedazados y sangre manchando cada rincón de aquel sucio sitio

-Dijiste que te encargarías de "Eso"-comento la chica que cuidaba a las aterradas jóvenes señalando lo que había dentro de aquel pozo

-Lo tengo controlado, el Chakota no sobrevivirá sin "comida" y sin el culto, no hay quien lo alimente, aun así…-contesto viendo hacia abajo encontrándose con aquella masa más o menos cilíndrica vermiforme de músculos de aspecto enfermizo veteados de color purpura con varios rostros humanos los cuales gruñían y gritaban-lo siento, ahora pueden descansan en paz-termino creando una esfera de energía roja en su mano derecha, la cual lanzo a la extraña bestia que no pudo hacer nada más que explotar llenando en pozo de un asqueroso color purpura con rojo

-¿Crees que aparecerá?-no pudo evitar preguntar una de las chicas con Katana que miraba con asco lo que antes había sido un repulsivo ser

-Acabamos de matar a todo un culto dedicado a él, no creo que se quede de brazos cruzados-contesto el chico antes de voltear a ver al par de chicas que habían estado a punto de ser Sacrificadas-Sparrow, Swallow, sáquenlas de aquí, si están cuando esa cosa aparezca… "Perderán todos sus puntos de cordura"-comento sonriendo fríamente, siendo obedecido por las dos encapuchadas con Katanas, ayudando a las jóvenes desnudas a salir del lugar.

-Sé que soy todo lo que necesitas Falcon y entiendo que tampoco quieres que ellas dos estén presentes pero…¿crees que este bien que seamos solos tu y yo contra él?-pregunto con un poco de burla la única chica que permaneció en el lugar mirando la espalda del joven que caminaba hacia el altar luego de mirar el reloj en su muñeca

-Tranquila Pheasan, no correrá sangre divina esta noche-comento con calma el chico, parándose frente al altar-solo vamos a hablar…

Tras esa frase, el encapuchado masculino derribo el altar de una patada, haciendo que la figura del ídolo deforme se rompiera en pedazos al chocar con el piso

Al momento del impacto, el espacio cambio de manera tenue, la antes luz plateada que entraba por los ventanales ahora era roja con toques purpuras y las flamas danzantes de las velas que ayudaban a la tenue iluminación parecían detenidas en el tiempo

Ante ambos encapuchados, de los trozos del ídolo roto humo comenzó a salir y este pronto tomo una forma humanoide, dejando de ser translucido formando carne solida

En solo unos segundos, frente a ellos se encontraba ahora una hermosa mujer de ojos rojos y larga cabellera rubia casi blanca, ataviada con un vestido de holanes con un buen escote que parecía de la época victoriana por los holanes de color rojo y negro, usaba un sombrero grande negro y un abanico del mismo color. La dama miraba a ambos jóvenes con diversión, obviado por la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro la cual no se molestaba en ocultar con el abanico

-De todas tus formas y avatares, estoy sorprendido de que eligieras a la "Reina Roja" para presentarte aquí-comento imperturbable el chico encapuchado mirando a la dama frente a el-¿Algún motivo en particular?

-Bueno, siendo honesta, me siento más cómoda en una forma femenina, pero para traer el caos y engañar a las personas, es más útil una figura masculina-comento la mujer encogiéndose de hombros mirando a las personas frente a ella

-¿Tu, el Caos Reptante, se siente más cómodo siendo una chica? Eso es inesperado-admitió el encapuchado sin embargo, la chica pareció no oírlo mientras recorría con la vista la habitación salpicada de sangre y restos de cuerpos

-Vaya ¿no crees que te has pasado un poco aquí pequeño Dragon?-pregunto divertida la vestida de rojo-con solo verte me doy cuenta que es cierto que ya no formas parte del grupo Gremory, pero sigues siendo un Demonio ¿Está bien que hayas asesinado a tantos humanos? Seguramente ahora te tacharan de Demonio callejero…oh sería tan poético que tu antigua ama ponga fin a tu vida luego de que te volvieras loco-comento con una cara que demostraba cuanta ilusión tenia de que eso sucediera-¿No sería poético, Hyodou Issei?

Viendo que no tenía caso seguir cubriendo su rostro, el chico se quitó la capucha, revelando unos ojos color miel, sin embargo, la mayor diferencia era que su antiguo cabello castaño revuelto ya no existía, ahora era más largo peinado hacia atrás recogido en una cola de caballo simple con un mechón rebelde que caía sobre su rostro llegándole debajo del labio, mostrando cuan largo era, siendo su cabellera ahora de un color rojo escarlata. El chico al verla, levanto una ceja mirándola curioso, como no entendiendo a que se refería la mujer frente a el

-No sé a qué te refieres, yo no toque a ningún humano en esta sala, solo al líder del culto, el cual ya no es humano luego de hacer un pacto contigo. Nyarlathotep

Dicha frase pareció cortar el hilo de pensamientos que la mujer tenía, poniéndola completamente seria

-Bueno, y ¿porque has hecho esto?-pregunto la mujer mirando al chico de mala gana-dudo que solo me hayas convocado para hablar joven Sekiryutei

-Así es, te llame para darte una advertencia pacifica a ti, a los demás dioses exteriores y a los Primigenios-el chico miro seriamente a la figura frente a él, sin ningún rastro de vacilación en su mirada-No se les ocurra volver a la tierra, si lo hacen serán eliminados.

-¿Oh? ¿No crees que dichas palabras son muy osadas de tu parte?-cuestiono afilando su mirada mientras su instinto asesino se mostraba, poniendo nerviosa a la encapuchada acompañante de Issei-¿Crees poder sostenerlas con acciones?

Por su parte, el antiguo castaño no pareció inmutarse ante la hostilidad del ser frente a él, mirándola de forma impasible

-Esto es, como ya dije, una advertencia. Siéntete libre de decírselas o no a las demás Deidades-respondió calmadamente el chico-sobre sostenerlas…¿De verdad deseas saberlo?-inquirió sonriendo peligrosamente antes de desenfundar de su cadera un arma que resultó ser un revolver un poco más grande que uno convencional y apuntar a la Deidad frente a él asustando a su compañera, que solo pudo inhalar aire para intentar detenerlo cuando el disparo rompió el silencio de la noche

Justo detrás de la entidad llamada Nyarlathotep, un ser de figura demoniaca, de por lo menos dos metros de altura, con largas y desgarbadas extremidades, cola, alas y cuernos en su cabeza, que en vez de rostro tenía solo una boca en forma vertical la cual estaba abierta mostrando una dentadura llena de colmillos y que tenía un agujero en el centro del pecho comenzó a volverse polvo

-Fin de la charla "Reyna Roja", la advertencia está dada-termino el castaño volviendo a enfundar su arma y dando media vuelta para salir del recinto, siendo seguido por su compañera el cual nunca le dio la espalda a la figura femenina, la cual miraba seriamente la espalda del joven

-Tsk…-chasqueo la lengua tan pronto salió el Sekiryutei de la iglesia-tendré que conseguir en otro lado a mis Night Haunts. Hyodo Issei…algo me dice que serás una molestia para mis planes…si tan solo esos estúpidos demonios hubieran hecho bien su trabajo…no tendrías que morir tan pronto-sonrió malvadamente antes de desaparecer en humo, tal como había llegado.

Fuera del recinto:

-¡¿Qué rayos fue todo eso?!-pregunto claramente alterada la encapuchada-¡Pude haber muerto ahí! ¡Puede que tú seas un Dragon con superpoderes, pero yo soy una simple humana! ¡Se más consciente de eso! ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan irresponsable, Issei?!-le increpo al chico el cual solo puso sus manos frente a él con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Tranquila Aika, te dije que hoy no pelearíamos contra el…ella-se corrigió nervioso el chico mientras detrás de él, las otras dos figuras femeninas que habían salido del recinto antes aparecían

-¿Issei volvió a hacer algo estúpido? Ya se ha hecho costumbre-comento divertida una de las chicas

-Por alguna razón no entiende que somos solo humanos normales con Sacred Gears artificiales y un poco de entrenamiento ¿Puedes hacerlo entender Kaori?-le pidió la chica de las coletas mientras se quitaba la capucha, revelando un bonito rostro aunque un poco desaliñado y lindos ojos verdes con lentes rosas circulares

-Si pudiéramos hacerlo entender eso, no tendríamos que pasar por todo esto ¿No lo crees Yui?-le pregunto la primera chica también quitándose la capucha, mostrando así un bonito rostro de piel nívea, con el cabello corto a los hombros de color durazno y ojos avellana mirando a su compañera de al lado

La nombrada se quitó la capucha con el mismo gesto, revelando también un bonito rostro con un largo cabello castaño oscuro con dos coletas amarrados con listones rojos y ojos color avellana que fijo en el nervioso chico frente a el

-Ciertamente, al final Issei sigue siendo un idiota insensible en estos temas-comento con toda la calma del mundo mirando a su amiga con tranquilidad-pero después de todo, hasta hace poco estaba rodeado de demonios y demás seres súper poderosos, es normal que no pueda medirse al ser ahora compañero de simples humanas

-¡Ey! ¿Les conseguí Sacred Gears para que pudieran pelear contra seres sobrenaturales, no?- se defendió el chico algo molesto-Además, claro que sé que son simples humanas, si las cosas se salieran de control las alejaría de la pelea y de primeras ni siquiera tendría porque haberlas inmiscuido en esto-comento algo apenado el chico-pero las leyes del inframundo me impiden matar humanos…así que

-Para cuando te diste cuenta, ya nos necesitabas ¿no?-le recordó con burla la castaña de trenzas

El bufido molesto del chico fue toda la respuesta que obtuvieron

-_Chicas, chicas, por favor, no sean tan duras con Ise_-una voz salida de un auricular especial que cada uno traía las llamo-_él no tiene la culpa de ser tan idiota_

_-_Gracias Eagle-contesto con sarcasmo el joven-me encanta el apoyo que me dan…

-_Somos tu apoyo Issei-_contesto la primera voz que había hablado con el antes castaño en la noche-_aunque Murayama y Katase tienen razón, siempre te metes en problemas a pesar de que nosotros solo somos humanos_

-Eso ya lo discutimos chicos, ustedes son los que no quieren que los reencarne…-contesto empezando a molestarse el ojimiel

-Por el momento preferimos mantener nuestra mortalidad al máximo-contesto Aika encogiéndose de hombros, ganándose un asentimiento de sus compañeras-sabes que no tenemos nada en contra de ser tus "Sirvientas" pero creo que es mejor guardarlo como un seguro de vida, por si algo sale mal, estoy segura de que Matsuda y Motohama piensan igual

-Vale…de todas formas hemos terminado aquí, lo mejor será regresar a casa-dio por terminada la charla el chico presente sabiendo que tenía razón su compañera, pero no queriendo decirlo.

_-eh…chicos, me temo que aún no…estoy recibiendo lecturas de algo moviéndose hacia su posición_-interrumpió Matsuda

-_el patrón de energía no muestra que sean demonios o a alguien de la alianza…oh mierda, entrarán en un espacio de Aether, seguramente serán Night Haunts-Anuncio Motohama algo preocupado_

_-_Creo que a la "Reina Roja" no le hizo gracia su reciente charla-comento casualmente Murayama mientras se colocaba la capucha y desenfundaba su katana

-¿Saben? Cuando me uní a esta organización, no espere terminar peleando al lado de quien se supone deberíamos vigilar contra seres que H.P. Lovecraft escribió…-Katase hizo lo mismo que su amiga mientras veía como todo el lugar se volvía de tonos grises y el tiempo parecía detenerse

-La vida da muchas vueltas-respondió calmadamente Aika también colocándose la capucha y sacando de su espalda la ballesta que había usado hacía poco dentro de la iglesia-¿no lo crees Falcon?

El chico miro a sus compañeras al lado de él, luego miro al cielo viendo como seres parecidos al que había matado al final de su charla con Nyarlathotep los rodeaban como una parvada de murciélagos. Cubriendo el firmamento nocturno.

Se colocó la capucha y sonrió.

-Sí, la vida da muchas vueltas-contesto mientras desenfundaba con un rápido movimiento su arma y disparaba matando al primero de esas criaturas que se abalanzaron sobre ellos-Pero no podría estar más feliz por eso…-dijo recordando cómo había llegado ahí, lo que había descubierto y visto desde que su vida cambio para siempre.

De Nuevo

...

Bueno, este es un el prólogo de una historia basada en Sekiryutei Creed y Nueva Vida, comente que les pareció y si la idea les parece buena.

Saludos!


End file.
